


Le Pire Conteur? Ou le Meilleur?

by Dragonna



Series: Conteurs Sachant Conter [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, On veut tous qu'il nous refasse les contes, Reaper est le meilleur des conteurs, même si il tue l'ambiance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Geno était partit voir ses frères, laissant Reaper avec Goth et Palette (qui passait la nuit chez son meilleur ami) pour la soirée et une partie de la nuit.Comment les faire dormir? En leur "lisant" quelque chose, à sa sauce bien évidement.Peau d'Âne.  Un conte qui était déjà très très bizarre sans ses modifications. Et en plus, avec sa version, l'étrange histoire devenait hilarante....et n'était pas lue du tout en fait.





	Le Pire Conteur? Ou le Meilleur?

**Author's Note:**

> [[Cadeau d'Anniversaire pour EnaPouyou]]  
> Peau d'Âne n'est pas à moi mais est entré dans le domaine public (Perrault je suppose sinon)  
> Undertale - Toby Fox  
> Goth - Nekophy  
> Palette - angexci  
> Reaper -renrink  
> Ink -Comyet  
> Error/Geno/Fresh - loverofpiggies

"Donc vous voulez Peau d'Âne hein?" demanda le squelette en cape noir, tenant le livre susnommé entre ses phalanges "Vous êtes sûr? Celui-là et pas un moins glauque?"

**_Parce que..._ **

**_Peau d'Âne, quand même..._ **

Les deux enfants s'écrièrent un "ouiii" parfaitement synchrone. Avant que Palette ne demande, innocement "C'est quoi une histoire glauque? C'est quoi?

\- C'est une histoire bizarre?" renchérit son meilleur ami, les yeux brillants. Il ajouta, plus hésitant:"Ou qui fait peur? C'est parce que c'était Halloween y a pas longtemps?

\- ...Oubliez. Je raconte!" Il ouvrit le bouquin, tournant les pages avec empressement. "Bon, allons y. Mais je raconte à ma sauce, j'aime pas lire mot pour mot." Décida Reaper, trouvant finalement le conte voulu par les enfants. "Et je veux pas de discussions!! Sauf si c'est pour me proposer une façon de raconter!

\- D'accord!" piailla Goth, ravi."Je sais! Et si tu racontais l'histoire avec Error et Ink comme personnages principaux? 

\- Ha ouais, ça sera mieux!! Et ça serait plus drôle?! Comme ça tu pourrais changer comme tu veux l'histoire?!

\- D'accord...Palette, t'as une idée pour le père de Ink? Parce que j'ai besoin d'un paternel indigne!!

\- Hum...Il me parlait souvent de Undertop Gaster? Je crois qu'il l'a prit pour modèle à un moment. Il était pas indigne...même si je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Ok adjugé!! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras vite ce que ça veut dire!!" 

Il commença donc à lire, modifiant le récit à sa sauce, car c'était plus drôle comme ça pour lui, et pour les enfants. _A quoi bon lire mot pour mot hein?_  Il préférait faire à sa manière.

Il commença donc la fabuleuse (selon lui) histoire de Peau d'Âne, à sa sauce.

* * *

_"Il était une fois dans un royaume tellement lointain que les gens avaient la flemme de chercher sur un carte, à une époque si reculée que les dates ne signifiaient rien._

_Et puis de toute façon, le lieu où ça se passe, ou quand ça se passe, c'est pas le plus important hein!! Ce qui compte, c'est le récit._

_Un roi et une reine qui étaient très très heureux. Ils étaient très amoureux, et avaient eu un enfant aux grands talents d'artiste, qu'ils avaient nommé Ink. Qui se révéla être un grand artiste, faisant preuve d'une grande intelligence, malgré une âme très fragile, qui nécessitait des médocs, et une sensibilité aux émotions le rendant parfois un peu instable._

_Juste un peu..._

_Bref..._

_Le monarque se nommait Undertop!Gaster. Quand à sa femme, les gens souffraient sans doute de troubles mémoriels et oubliaient tout le temps son nom."_

* * *

Goth fronça les arcades sourcilières "Pourquoi ils se souvenaient pas de son nom? Il était trop difficile à dire? C'est pas gentil de l'oublier!! C'est la reine quand même! Elle est pas in..insi...insignifiante. Hein? Dis papa? Pourquoi ils l'oublient?

\- Sans doute parce qu'elle meurt au début de l'histoire. Le roi n'a pas de nom dans le conte original non plus.  Faut pas être parents dans les contes, ça porte malheur.

\- Ho! C'est triste!" chouina Palette, avant de se taire pour écouter le père de son ami.  Il était impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer et n'allait pas interrompre Reaper plus longtemps.

Celui-ci toussota et reprit son histoire.

* * *

_"La fortune du royaume reposait uniquement sur un âne magique, multicolore, avec ses ailes de chauve-souris, qui produisait des perles d'or chaque jour.  De la taille d'œufs d'autruches._

_En les fondant on obtenait à chaque fin de semaine un joli tas d'or._

_Bref un beau pactole qui rendait le roi très fier de sa fortune. Après tout, de l'or sans lever le petit doigt et sans bosser? Ou faire bosser des gens?_

_Après tout à quoi bon avoir des mines d'or ou de pierres précieuses quand on a un animal semblable à la poule aux oeufs d'or mais à taille équine hein?"_

* * *

Les enfants se regardèrent. Puis l'étoilé leva la main "Comment toute la fortune d'un pays pouvait reposer sur un seul âne aux gros oeufs d'or? C'est pas logique?

\- Et comment un âne peut pondre des oeufs gros comme ceux d'une autruche??

\- Et pourquoi le roi ne cherche pas d'or dans les mines?

\- Ouais!" Renchérit le fils de Reaper, penchant la tête de côté, pensif: "Et il ne devait pas être immortel hein? Il aurait fait quoi si...tu avais fauché l'âne hein?" 

Son père éclata de rire "Attend fiston, j'y viens!" Il eut un sourire filou "mais dites vous que le roi avait pas les idées claires!! Il était un peu foiré sur les bords!! Sans avoir picolé. C'était quand même un problème quand on était le big boss aux rênes d'un pays non?

\- Ha bon?"

Ils se turent et regardèrent le conteurs avec des pupilles brillantes d'impatience.

* * *

_"Un jour, la reine tomba gravement malade et aucun médecin ne put la sauver. Alors que **je** m'approchais pour faire mon taf...elle dit ses derniers mots à son époux._

_Et c'était une promesse piégée à peine narcissique._

_Sérieusement, ça m'a bien fait marré d'ailleurs._

_Elle déclara, à bout de force "Promettez moi une chose._

_\- Tout ce que vous voudrez ma mie." répondit son royal mari, voulant apaiser les derniers moment de la mourante. "Parlez , quoique vous demandez, je promets de respecter votre vœu._

_\- Si vous devez vous remarier...N_ _'épousez qu'une personne plus belle de que moi."_

_Et elle expira d'un mouvement de ma faux._

_Et le roi se retrouva bien eu. Et eut ces mots qui ne restèrent pas dans l'histoire: "ben flûte alors!""_

* * *

Le fils de la création et des rêves fronça ses arcades sourcilières "Pourquoi? Elle était très très très belle?

\- Oui, les gens se souvenaient plus de son physique que de son nom. Triste destin d'une reine qui aurait été tellement plus heureuse en étant mariée à une autre personne! Qu'à un taré dont la fortune dépendait d'un âne...hein?

\- C'est pas gentil!" continua l'enfant des lieux, croisant les bras "Elle méritait mieux que ça! Il était pas gentil alors ce roi!! J'aurais du te proposer le vilain Gaster qui vient de la timeline Handplates!!!"

Reaper ricana "Ce roi n'est pas gentil. C'est lui que j'aurais fauché si j'avais su...et si cette histoire avait vraiment eu lieu!

\- Ouais t'aurais du d'abord!!!"

* * *

_"Le roi attendit une période de deuil parce que bon, c'était le truc qui se faisait quand même hein!_

_Il aurait une révolte sur les bras sinon._ _La reine était aimée, même si le peuple se souvenait jamais de son nom..._ _Et ne parlons pas du frère de sa défunte épouse qui péterait un câble monumental si il ne le faisait pas._

_Il n'allait pas vider sa piscine de pièces d'or pour financer une guerre hein?_

_Et quand il put enfin se remarier dans que ça fasse jaser, il fit venir des portraits des royaux des royaumes voisins: à savoir les princesses et princes quand même. Il avait des standards._

_Aucune n'était plus belle que son ex-femme._

_Bah zut, il s'était bien fait douillé par son ancienne épouse!"_

* * *

Les enfants gloussèrent, ravi de la tournure de l'histoire.  "Bien fait pour lui!" s'écria Goth en frappant dans ses mains "Ca lui apprendra à garder l'or pour lui d'abord!

\- Ouais, bien fait!!!

\- Il avait qu'à partager les pièces!!!"

Puis Palette leva une main "Papa il arrive quand? Hein? Quand?

\- Bientôt mon enfant, bientôt" répondit Reaper, prenant sa grosse voix de loup. "Maintenant d'ailleurs!"

Les deux petits le fixèrent avec impatience à ces mots.

Et il se remit à lire...même si il ne lisait pas vraiment en fait. Enfin pas à voix haute. Il adaptait à sa sauce ce que ses yeux lisaient.

* * *

_"Donc un jour, il trouva un petit portait d'un squelette adorable, bien plus beau que son épouse._

_Éblouît, il demanda, les orbites pleines d'étoiles, à son conseiller "Qui est ce prince magnifique?_

_\- C'est votre fils votre altesse" répondit le dernier en se demandant si son roi avait picolé un peu avant de regarder les portraits. Et se demanda si il devait prendre sa retraite. Ou donner sa démission._

_Mais son seigneur était déjà collé à la fenêtre, en regardant son enfant qui peignait dans les jardins._

_"Heu...Votre Altesse?_

_\- C'est LUI que je vais épouser!!"_

* * *

Goth eut une exclamation de dégoût! "FAUCHE LE PAPA!

\- OUAIS SAUVE LE PRINCE!"

Reaper leva une phalange "D'accord, par la magie du lecteur, je vais m'intégrer dans le récit!

\- Ouais!! Sauve papa version prince!!"

Ils étaient totalement dans l'histoire.

* * *

_"Le roi, qui avait des neurones en moins, annonça à son fils qu'il allait l'épouser. Après s'être demandé ce que son paternel avait bu ou fumé....Ink comprit que ça n'était pas une blague et il alla pleurer dans sa chambre._

_Y avait de quoi quand même..._

_Quand son parrain, c'est-à-dire, moi, ayant ce boulot en plus de mon taf habituel, se souvenant de son existence, décida de rappliquer._ _Oui je ne venais que maintenant, mais j'avais aucune raison de venir avant._

_Et j'apparus donc en pestant "Ton père a grillé sa magie ou quoi?_

_\- Je me posais la question. Le chagrin l'a-t-il rendu fou?_

_\- Probablement. Bref demande lui une tunique couleur de temps magique mais faite sans magie. C'est un souhait irréalisable!!_

_\- Heu ok?_ _"_

_Le roi eut l'air surpris de cette demande mais s'exécuta._

_Et il lui fournit la tunique."_

* * *

Goth ouvrit de grandes pupilles: "Comment il a fait? Tu avais eu une idée de truc impossible pourtant non?

\- Il a triché? Comme les vilains dans les histoires?

\- Ouais il a triché? C'est sûr qu'il a fait des trucs pas nets!!!

\- Il a exploité des jeune femme pour tisser!! Et a volé des tissus ou fils à un magicien. Pour que la tunique soit magique sans être faite par magie." Expliqua le seul adulte "Donc oui, il a totalement triché.

\- LE SALE TYPE!!!

\- Et alors Ink a fait quoi? Et toi?"

* * *

_"Ben disons que j'ai été un peu énervé. De me faire gruger quoi...ça m'a foutu en rogne._

_Un poil._

_Et j'étais très vexé de m'être fait avoir._

_Nan mais c'était quoi ce mortel qui jouait avec MES nerfs hein?  Mais j'avais promis à Toriel de ne pas raccourcir les gens..._

_(Zut)_

_Et j'ai conseillé à Ink de demander une écharpe couleur de voûte céleste et à l'aura de lune, et imprégnée de magie...mais encore une fois, faite sans magie. Et faite sans fils volés à qui que ce soit!!!"_

* * *

Reaper releva la cavité nasale du livre qu'il ne lisait pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout. Et il regarda les enfants qui le fixaient avec passion: "Devinez ce que le roi a fait?

\- Il a réussit à faire l'écharpe? En trichant encore!? Comme les autres vilains des histoires?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'était impossible!" couina Goth "pas sans magie!" il croisa les bras "Il a encore triché hein? Comme dit Palette? 

\- Bah oui!"

* * *

_"Le roi qui se demandait pourquoi son fils jouait autant les difficiles, décida de kidnapper de jeunes sorcière pour les forcer à tisser!! Ainsi l'écharpe serait naturellement imprégnée de magie._

_Et Ink eut même, en plus de l'écharpe demandée, plusieurs autres de différentes teintes._ _Un bonnet à pompon, des bottes et des gants._

_Comme si on voulait se foutre de sa pomme!_

_Là sérieusement, j'étais à deux doigts de 1)_ _de payer mon frangin pour le faucher!!_ _2)rompre ma promesse à Toriel pour pouvoir le faire._ _J'envisageais même de jouer aux échecs avec elle, pour la vie du roi. Ou de lui dire cash la situation, elle serait alors surement d'accord._

_Mais j'avais pas le temps d'aller la voir..."_

* * *

Goth leva une phalange comme un enfant trop sérieux "Faut pas rompre ses promesses. C'est ce que Toriel m'a dit d'abord!! alors tu dois pas faire ce que tu lui as promis de ne pas faire!! Même si le vilain roi le mérite!! Faut toujours tenir ses promesses!!

\- Tu dis ça mais tu continue à aller piocher des friandises dans le pot de la cuisine même quand tu promets de ne pas le faire. Hein Gothy? 

\- Ce n'est pas du même calibre!! Humpf!" répliqua son enfant en croisant les bras, boudeur. "Tu peux pas comparer!"

Palette pouffa "Error ne tient jamais ses promesses!! Ca met papa tout le temps en rogne!! Et il finit sur le canapé quand il l'énerve vraiment.

\- Et ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. C'est bien le genre de ton père!!

\- D'ailleurs monsieur Reaper? Je peux demander quelque chose?

\- Oui? Et tu viens de le faire mais bon...

\- Pourquoi envoyer sur le canapé c'est une punition? Il est confortable le canapé non?"

Reaper rougit, toussota et dit "BREF, on s'écarte du sujet, alors je continue"  ignorant la question de Palette qui se mit à bouder de façon totalement normale pour son âge.

* * *

_"Je proposais donc à Ink de demander un bijou en forme de soleil, imprégné d'une magie qui le rendrait indétectable à ceux lui voulant du mal._

_Avec la demanda tournée de cette façon, le Roi  débile ne se sentit pas visé et se servit de l'or et du joyau magique le plus pur._

_Evidemment il réussit et cette fois, je souriais avec sadisme._

_D'accord, il voulait jouer à ça? I_ _l poignardait ma patience?_

 _D'ACCORD!!_ _ALORS LA JE RIGOLE PLUS!!"_

* * *

Goth ouvrit toutes grandes les orbites "Et tu as fais quoi papa?

\- Haha!! J'ai décidé d'être sadique, j'aime pas quand on teste ma patience après tout!! J'avais envie de le faucher mais bon...j'ai décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Tu as frappé le vilain roi de ta faux?

\- Ben non il vient de le dire!! Il l'a pas fait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment hein papa?

\- Non j'ai mis le roi à l'épreuve pour tester son âme.

\- Hooo!! Je paris qu'il a raté!

\- Ben..."

Il reprit son histoire, sous deux paires de pupilles brillantes.

* * *

  _J'ai décidé de dire à Ink d'exiger de son père qu'il sacrifie son âne multicolore aux oeufs d'or._

_Ca il ne pourrait jamais le faire hein?_

_70% de la fortune de son royaume venait de cette bestiole._

_Même si il en gardait une grosse grosse partie quand même._

_Et Ink lui demanda de faire un manteau de cette peau!!_

_Ha Ca il oserait jamais. J'en étais sûr et certain!!_

_Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa source de revenus hein?_

_Et ben je me trompais._

* * *

Les deux enfants piaillèrent d'une même voix! "NON"

Palette en eut les larmes aux orbites: "Pas l'âne!! C'est pas juste!!! Le roi tu dois le faucher!!

\- Ben je peux pas, y a pas son nom dans mon agenda de la semaine!!" Gloussa Reaper, ravi de la réaction de son public "Comment je fais alors?

\- Bah brise ta promesse alors!"fit son enfant dans une grimace de colère "'Il manquera à personne d'abord!!!

\- Ben alors Goth, C'est toi qui me disait de pas le faire." Se moqua l'adulte, un grand sourire à la mâchoire.  "Bon je continue!!"

* * *

_Bon là, j'en eu raz-le-bol._

_Mais vraiment._

_Et je me retenais réellement pour sortir ma grande faux._

_Alors je proposais à Ink, une fois qu'il eut arrêté de chouiner sur le manteau en peau d'âne, de se tailler avec les cadeaux (tant qu'à faire!)._

_Il fourra tout dans une valise, plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et partit en nouant ses draps et en les jetant par la fenêtre._

_Les gardes firent mine de rien voir parce qu'ils en avaient marre du roi eux aussi._

_Et il alla se planquer dans une baraque paumée dans la forêt, prêt d'un lac cristallin. Il travaillait comme domestique dans une ferme voisine et personne ne le reconnut grâce à la peau._

_Ou tout le monde le reconnu et la boucla pour le protéger du taré de souverain._

_A voir._

* * *

Goth et Palette se regardèrent, songeurs "Pourquoi dans la forêt?

\- Parce que personne ne viendrait le chercher au fond des bois tiens. Et il pouvait attendre que la folie de son père provoque une révolution pour qu'il en soit débarrassé. Non? 

\- J'aurais vraiment du proposer le Gaster de la timeline Handplate. Pas celui de Undertop.

\- Trop tard ~"

Il reprit sa lecture "On en arrive au moment le plus intéressant: l'arrivé d'un stalker!!

\- Quoi?"

* * *

_Dans un royaume vivant, vivait un prince nommé Geno, régent en attendant que son frangin se trouve une chaussure à son pied. Parce que monsieur faisait le difficile oui oui et restait à bouder sur son trône durant les bals._

_Comment voulez-vous le marier dans de telles conditions? Impossible. Le jeune prince régent en aurait eu les cheveux blancs...si il avait eu un cuir chevelu._

_Geno hésitait à avoir recourt au chantage. Il connaissait les petits secrets de son frère après tout, mais il répugnait à le faire.._

_....Et si Error fuguait hein? C'est qu'il avait son petit caractère bien pourri quand même!!_

_Le pays serait alors dans le bordel le plus total._

* * *

Palette pouffa "J'imagine trop Error qui fugue! Ou qui boude!!"

Goth gloussa à ses côtés "Oui moi aussi!! Et papa qui lui fait faire ce qu'il veut par son pouvoir de grand frère poule!!

\- Et encore,  j'ai pas mit Fresh dans l'histoire.

\- Ha nan, pas Fresh. 

\- Ha je peux lui trouver un rôle!!!

\- Ha? "

* * *

_Bref, Error allait souvent dans la forêt pour faire des poupées en les tricotant, avant de les refiler à l'orphelinat du coin._

_Et il arriva près de la maison où se planquait Ink, et le trouva en train de peindre dans sa tunique couleur de ciel, avec la jolie écharpe à l'aura de lune._

_Sa mâchoire en tomba par terre, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent dans ses orbites et il se mit à stalker le prince en exil dans les bois, en se retenant de baver. Parce qu'il avait quand même des manière._

_De là où j'étais, je me facepalmais avant de disparaître, parce que j'en avais marre de ce bordel!!_

_Quand Ink rentra dans sa cabane, se sentant observer, Error allait zieuter par les fenêtres comme le stalker qu'il était._

_Et rentra finalement chez lu,i à la nuit tombée, en se perdant quatre ou cinq fois et en se mangeant un linteau de porte au passage. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas humain d'ailleurs, car un roi humain est mort aussi bêtement que ça, oui oui._

* * *

"Pfff Error est A-Mou-Reux

\- Et ça le rend trop bête!

\- Ca change de d'habitude?

\- Paaapaaaa"

* * *

   _Bref Geno commença à se demander ce qui n'allait pas avec son frère qui restait au lit, soupirant avec désespoir en câlinant son oreiller._

_Et il ne percuta pas qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air._

_Alors j'en ai eu marre !! Ca n'allait jamais avancer!!_

_Donc j'apparus devant Geno pour lui souffler à la cavité auditive que son petit frère était tombé amoureux d'un jeune squelette se dissimulant sous une peau d'âne dans les bois._

_Geno alla voir son frère et lui dit qu'il savait pour son crush. Et demanda donc: "Que veux-tu?_

_\- Un gâteau de celui que j'aime!!"_

_Le régent soupira (c'était quoi ce caprice?) mais demanda à son autre frère, le petit dernier, nommé Fresh:_ _"Va demander un gâteau au squelette vêtu d'une peau d'âne!!_

_\- Heu okay Bro?"_

* * *

     "Je comprend Error, les gâteaux de papa sont trop bons!!

\- C'est vrai que c'est bon!" Goth cligna des pupilles "mais je crois que Fresh n'tait possiblement pas la meilleure personne pour faire la commission.

\- Ben, il obéit à Geno, c'est déjà ça. Non?"

* * *

  _Ink, qui avait bien remarqué le stalker de la dernière fois, fut surpris de savoir que c'était un prince._

_Quel mal élevé!_

_Qu'apprenait-on aux princes de nos jours? A être des rustres sans aucunes manières?_

_Mais il accepta de faire le gâteau et flanqua Fresh dehors en attenant._

_Il se changea pour mettre sa joli tunique et un tablier._

_Et il se mit à cuisiner._

_Et j'apparut pour lui souffler de faire tomber son anneau magique, cadeau que je lui avais fait à un moment non-mentionné dans l'histoire, probablement à son baptême._

_Ink fourra le paquet tiède dans les mains de Fresh "Voilà et dit à ton prince de ne pas avaler trop vite!"_

* * *

*Goth ricana "Et Error se cassa les molaires sur la bague magique?

\- Surement.

\- J'aimerais voir ça.

\- Nan, mais les gosses, vous cassez mon effet là.

* * *

   _Error se péta une dent.  Puis décréta qu'il épouserait la personne qui pourrait mettre cette foutu bague magique!!_

_"Ramenez toutes les princesse et princes bons à marier."_

_Surtout qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait sa cible._

_Alors à quoi bon faire un genre de stupide concours?_

_Geno roula des yeux et demanda à Fresh de ramener le Prince des Bois._

* * *

   "Et Ink arriva à la cour et put mettre la bague?

\- Tout à fait. La bague était du même type que les chaussures de Cendrillon: elle n'allait qu'à une seule personne!!

\- Et toi tu as pu épouser papa? Puisqu'il n'avait plus à être Régent?

\- Egalement.

\- Et le vilain Gaster?

\- Resta seul et ruiné jusqu'à ce que son peuple se soulève. Ink récupéra les terres une fois son paternel dépoussiéré et les fusionna avec celles qu'il gouvernait avec Error et toussa.. 

\- HA bien fait!!"

Reaper ferma le livre "Et ils se marièrent, eurent deux enfants magnifiques et furent heureux pour toujours blablabla"

Les enfants pouffèrent. "Merci pour l'histoire!! Tu racontes trop bien!"

L'adulte se leva. "voilà, maintenant vous dormez!" Il tapota la tête des deux petits, puis alla éteindre la lumière, fermant la porte derrière lui.'

* * *

  **FIN**


End file.
